The Enemy Within
by mcgirl
Summary: Daniel is taken host in Last Stand and plans to infiltrate the SGC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters. They belong to the sci fi channel and other people and I am making no money off of this.

Title: The Enemy Within

Spoilers: This has major spoilers for The Curse, summit and Last Stand.

Story Information: '' means that Baal and Daniel are speaking but inside of Daniel's head. When the voice is a gouald voice then it will say Baal as the speaker but if it is Daniel's voice it will say Daniel.

Daniel was walking the halls of the gouald spaceship. Yu was in his room and did not require his assistance right now.

Seeing Osiris again was unnerving. Osiris looked so much like Sarah but at the same time so different. There were expressions that he had never seen before that only appeared on gouald. Daniel hoped that he would never have to experience what Sarah was going through right now/ He knew that he should have released the poison but he could not kill Sarah. If he thought about it in some way he did still care for Sarah, maybe even loved her.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Baal coming toward him. He lowered his head and hoped that Baal would not pay attention to a slave.

"Stop slave" Baal said.

Daniel froze unsure of what to do.

"I finally get to meet Dr. Daniel Jackson. I have heard a lot about you" Baal said smiling.

"I do not know who Daniel Jackson is. I am just a slave to the great god Yu."

"You know I hate when people lie to me. You cannot trick me like you did Yu and Osiris. I am much smarter then that. I know that you are working for the tok'ra" Baal said throwing him against the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Baal's room

Daniel woke up a few minutes later in a different room. He was strapped to the bed facing Baal. He also had something in his mouth that did not allow him to close it. Daniel had a pretty good idea what was about to happen next.

"Good, you are awake. I have been looking for a new host for awhile now. You are perfect to be my new host. Not only are you young and handsome enough to be my host but you are in the Stargate program and will give me a wealth of knowledge on the Taur'i. I also will be able to infiltrate the SGC and destroy Earth."

Daniel could not respond but gave him a look of defiance.

The last thing that Daniel saw was the gouald coming out of his former host and into him.

His eyes glowed and he became unconscious again. Thirty minutes later he woke up.

'Nice to see that you are awake Daniel' Baal said.

'I am not going to let you infiltrate the SGC. You don't fully control me yet and won't for a few hours. You won't be able to get to the SGC because Jacob and Selmak will catch you before you get anywhere near the SGC. Even if somehow you get pass them Teal'c will be able to sense you and if you get close to Sam she will too. At my post mission exam Janet will be able to detect a gouald because they are probably going to do that test.'

'Stupid Taur'i this will not happen. The tok'ra are a weak race and have crude technology compared to us. I am a God and I have ways to get around these problems. These drinks will solve my problem. This purple liquid here will allow me to take full control of you. All you will be able to do is watch. This black liquid here prevents people from sensing that I am a god even your x-rays will not work on this. Now we are late for an important meeting. He finally drank the liquids and left the room.

Baal turned on the radio again. "Daniel are you there."

"Yes I am here" he said.

Baal was right Daniel did not have any control; all he could do was look and hear.

"I have been trying to contact you for the last thirty minutes. We need to go soon."

"I was in the presence of Yu and it was better for me not to talk. Give me thirty more minutes and I will meet you at the designated place. They are about to have a meeting and I will slip out in a few minutes. Bye Jacob" he said.

Meeting Place

"Sorry I am late but I had business to take care of" Baal said eyes glowing.

"What are you doing in using my slave as a new host" Yu said.

"He is not your slave. He is Daniel Jackson of the Taur'i sent here by the Tok'ra. I plan on infiltrating the SGC and through them the Taur'i will be enslaved and our kind will once again rule Earth and the universe. We are gods and no Taur'i will be able to stop us" Baal said.

"Brilliant plan, we should have done this a long time ago" Osiris said smiling.

"I know but I have to go. Selmak of the Tok'ra is waiting for me. If you are nice to me I will give you updates about what is happening" Baal said leaving

Tok'ra ship

"Daniel I was getting worried about you. Our bases are being attacked by a gouald we need to get out of here" Jacob said.

"Sorry I was late. I had to be careful, Osiris almost killed me" Daniel said.

"Ready to go."

"Lead the way Jacob" Daniel said smiling.

This would be fun, soon both the Taur'i and the Tok'ra will either be enslaved or killed' Baal thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

"We're almost there Daniel" Jacob said. There was something different about Daniel but he and Selmak could not figure that out.

"Good, hopefully we will be able to help them" Daniel said.

"Daniel we sense something different from you" he said.

"I have not had a lot of sleep recently and it was hard seeing Sarah as Osiris. It brought back a lot of memories" Daniel said.

"_We're getting an alert from the surface."_

"_What's it say?" _Daniel said.

"_The base has been compromised. Assume no survivors. We should go_."

"Is there anything that we can do" Daniel said. He was not sad that this happened but he had to act like Daniel if his plan was going to work.

"_We're getting another signal_" Jacob said.

"_What is it_" Daniel said.

"_It's an SOS_" Jacob said.

"_Well it has to be Jack or Sam_" Daniel said. Baal was hoping that they were dead but he could learn a lot from them so it was sadly in his interest to have them alive.

"_Hopefully both and more. Let's ride_" Jacob said.

"_What the hell_" Daniel said. He was not going to die with a Tok'ra Baal thought as the gliders were firing at the spaceship. He would have to have a talk with the goa'uld who did this later on.

"_We've been hit. Our cloaking mechanism has failed. They must have locked onto our heat signature as we passed through the atmosphere. I can't shake em. I'm diverting power to the shields. We're losing altitude fast. Hang on Danny, we're going in_." Jacob said.

"This is not good" Daniel said.

"_This is gonna be rough_" Jacob said.

"No shit" Daniel said. Jacob looked at him since he had never heard Daniel say that before.

"Jack must be rubbing off on me" Daniel said.

A few minutes later

"_Hey. You okay_" Daniel said.

"_Not really._"

"_You'd think a race advanced enough to fly around in space ships would be smart enough to have seat belts, huh_" Daniel said.

"_We just prefer not to crash _and you are right in you starting to sound likeJack_"_ Jacob said.

"What can I say I have learned from the best. _Come on, we'd better get out of here." _Daniel said.

"_We cannot escape through the Stargate" _Teal'c said.

"_We still have this"_ Daniel said getting the poison out. As painful as it was giving up the poison he wanted to get out of here alive. He would have to come up with some other way to defeat Anubis.

"_As much area as that will cover I don't think the chemical will spread from here to the Stargate'_ Jacob said.

"_Well we can't release it here, it will kill you, Elliot and Teal'c_" Sam said.

"_Then I guess I've got to find a way to get it to the Gate_" O'Neill said.

"_It's suicide. You're assuming the jaffa won't shoot you on sight_" Jacob said.

"_Leave it here with me_" Elliot said.

"_Leave it here with me_" Jack said. He did not like the idea of leaving someone behind.

"_Leave here and hide. The jaffa will find me. I'll tell them I know the formula, they'll take me to the Gate_" Elliot said.

"_He is correct. He will be taken to the base camp by the Stargate before being sent to the mothership_ " Teal'c said

"_Won't they search him first_" Jack said.

"_Then I'll…. Then I'll set off the weapon, take out as many as I can_" Elliot said.

"_Please. We're both gonna die. I cannot save us. But there's a chance we can save you"_ Lantash said

"_What about Elliot_" Jack said.

"_It doesn't make sense for any of you to risk your lives to save me. Give me the device_" Elliot said while Daniel gave him the device.

"_Now go. They'll be here soon_" Elliot said.

SGC

SG-1 and Jacob came out of the stargate.

"Where is the other SG team" Hammond said.

"Dead, a goa'uld attacked the Tok'ra and they and a lot of Tok'ra died" Jack said.

"Go to the infirmary and then take a shower. Briefing is in two hours" Hammond said.

"So this is the SGC," Baal said.

'Yes, and soon this will be over when Janet does her tests' Daniel said.

'Did I say you could talk Daniel because last time I checked I didn't. You will pay for this once we are somewhere private' Baal said sending a wave of pain to Daniel.

'Please, I'm sorry I thought that you were talking to me. I won't come out again unless you specifically say I can.' Baal had done this once before to him and it hurt like hell. It was a pain that he had never experienced before and never wanted to again. Daniel could not believe that he was begging a goa'uld and Baal had taken over so easily. He tried to resist but it was hard. It must have to do with the poison he made me drink Daniel thought

'I never expected that I would have Daniel Jackson beg so quickly but then I also never expected for you to become my host.'

"Daniel, you are next, Daniel" Janet said.

"Sorry Janet lost in my thoughts. It has been a hard couple of days."

"That is understandable Daniel. After I get done with the preliminary exam I am going to make sure a goa'uld did not make you host. I know there is a slim chance because no one has sensed it but we have to make sure" Janet said.

"I understand Janet. You can never be too safe."

Thirty minutes later everything was over.

"You can go take a shower now Daniel. There is no goa'uld in you."

"Thank you," he said leaving the infirmary smiling.

Briefing room

"Would someone like to tell me what happened" General Hammond said.

"We lost a team sir. It was a surprise attack. We think it was a goa'uld that did this" O'Neill said.

"Do we know who did this" Hammond said.

"Probably Anubis, from what I have heard in the summit meeting he has gotten new technology and is rising in power quickly. This is not good for us, he is bad enough for the system lords to banish him and that takes a lot. I think that he should be one of our top priorities" Daniel said.

"Your top priority should have been using the gas to kill the major system lords" Selmak said.

"I can guess that it was a goa'uld. Most likely Anubis work" Daniel said.

"Who is Anubis" Jack said.

"Anubis was the Egyptian god of death and is one of the oldest goa'uld still alive" Daniel said.

Daniel wanted to speak so much at the meeting. He had to try at least one more time.

As he was about to do that Baal sent agonizing amount of pain throughout his body. Daniel wondered if it showed on his face.

"Daniel are you alright" Jack said

"Your top priority should have been using the gas to kill the major system lords" Selmak said eyes glowing.

"Yes I am just tired. If I had killed them then Anubis would be all powerful right now and attack Earth killing or enslaving everyone. It would have been suicide and you know that Selmak but the Tok'ra have always been concerned about themselves and it will never change. If Earth is destroyed I doubt most of the Tok'ra will be upset" Daniel said rising from his seat.

"Dr. Jackson, sit down" General Hammond said.

"I am sorry sir; this mission has just been very stressful. Seeing Sarah as Osiris and another woman I loved a goa'uld is very hard and then realizing we lost an entire team and the lack of sleep has taken a toll on me more then I realize. Though Sarah is host to Osiris I could not kill her and the Tok'ra put me in an impossible situation when I found out Osiris was there. As well as finding out that Anubis is similar to an ascended being and having him back in the system lords is shocking that makes them even more powerful is a danger to us. If we want to defeat any of the system lords we must defeat Anubis first. I cannot emphasize this enough general. Hopefully once we destroy Anubis it will help us in saving Sarah as well as Earth" Daniel said.

"Dr. Jackson you are right that we must try to defeat Anubis as soon as possible. I understand you have all been through a stressful time lately. I am ordering all of you to take a week vacation and not step foot back on the base until that week is through" Hammond said.

"But sir I have a lot to do" Daniel said.

"No Dr. Jackson you need a break and you too Major Carter" when he realized Sam was going to protest. You are all dismissed and I expect you all to be out of here by 1700.

"Yes sir," they all said leaving.

"So guys want to go fishing with me" Jack said smiling.

"I'll go with you for the weekend" Daniel said.

"No thank you sir, I might do some girl things" Sam said smiling.

"I think I will visit Ry'ac and Bra'tac" Teal'c said.

"Okay Carter but you sure Teal'c you don't want to go. We could make it a guy's weekend, go fishing and do guy stuff."

"There are no fish O'Neill" Teal'c said.

"Fine, Daniel and I will have fun. I will pick you up at 500 Daniel" Jack said smiling

"Good, see you tomorrow Jack and Sam, Teal'c have fun" Daniel said leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel's home

Once Daniel/Baal got home Baal fulfilled his promise to Daniel.

Daniel screamed in pain but the only one that heard him was Baal.

'I told you that you would be punished for your defiance. You ever try to do anything like that again you will suffer a pain that is worse than this, that will bring you to your knees in agony' Baal said.

Daniel said nothing, did nothing not that he could if he wanted to. He retreated into a far corner of his mind. He couldn't imagine anything being more painful than this.

That night Baal savagely went through his mind and discovered all of Daniel's memories through intense pain and torture. He now knew everything that there was to know about Daniel Jackson.

Daniel watched in horror as he knew that there was no hope for him even when he tried to think positive that his friends would find out and save him. He would forever be a captive of Baal and there was nothing he could do about it.

Early the next morning

Baal heard a loud knock on the door and went to get it. He had shut Daniel out; he could not hear or see anything at the moment, at least from the outside.

Baal had been giving him memories of what he had done and what he will do as his host.

"Good morning Daniel, it's a great day to go fishing. Get your stuff and we'll head to my car" Jack said excited.

"Actually I was thinking about following you, I'm not going to be there the whole week" Daniel said.

"Fine, but bring your cell, in case you get lost" Jack said.

"Will do" Daniel said getting his stuff and heading to Daniel's car.

If Baal could drive a spaceship, he could certainly drive a car.

"This will be fun" Jack said heading to his car.

"Yes it will" Daniel said.

Jack's cabin, many hours later

"Can you smell that Daniel, it is the smell of fresh clean air" Jack said inhaling.

"Isn't it the same air we have back in Colorado Springs" Daniel said.

"You really are no fun Daniel, embrace nature and fishing" Jack said glad to be at his cabin.

"I don't know if I have ever embraced nature" he said getting his bag out of the car.

"Don't archeologists have to embrace nature" Jack said.

"Yes, but that is the desert, let's get the groceries, it's been a long day" Daniel said tired.

Baal was tired, so he wasn't lying; breaking in a new host was always exhausting. It usually took a week to fully recover but it had been surprisingly easy to take over Daniel. Maybe it was millennia's of experience or the drugs but Daniel was not that hard. He would probably be back to full strength in a couple of days.

"You usually have later nights then this, is everything okay" Jack said concerned.

"I'm emotionally drained, having an entire SG-1 team killed and seeing Sarah, no Isis was hard. Another woman I loved taken by the gouald" he said softly.

"We'll get her out, we'll free her one day" Jack said not convincingly.

"Even if we do she'll never be the same after what the gouald did to her" Daniel said softly, not looking at Jack.

"Yea, I know but we have to pray that we'll never get taken host. I know if we do we'll fight it because neither of us will give information easily. I would rather die than become a host" Jack said as he shivered in the thought.

Baal wanted to smirk but knew that could give him away. Jack knew Daniel like the back of his hand and would know that was out of character for Daniel.

"Being a host would be worse than death, cannot think of anything that could be worse but let's talk about more positive things" Daniel said.

"I'm getting tired as well, we've got to get up bright and early tomorrow" Jack said smiling.

"Joy" Daniel said heading to his room.

"Goodnight Daniel" Jack said.

"Goodnight Jack" Daniel said.

Baal waited till Jack was finally asleep to put his plan into action, waking Daniel up.

'Jack is asleep now it is time to do what we came here to complete' Baal said taking things out tiny spying devices out of his suitcase.

'Don't you want to know what I'm doing' Baal said smiling.

'Yes' Daniel said hoping it was the correct answer but with Baal you never knew.

'I'm setting up listening devices all over the cabin so I can listen to what is happening here. I'll do it to the SGC as well' Baal said to Daniel while putting tiny listening devices throughout the cabin.

He wanted Daniel to know that he will destroy his friends and once Daniel got addicted to the sarcophagus he would be too addicted to try anything.

A few minutes later he was done and went back to his room.

Baal was tired and decided to go to sleep instead of torturing Daniel again, besides he had centuries to do it he thought an evil smile spreading across his face.


End file.
